reignfandomcom-20200213-history
In A Clearing
Synopsis Nostradamus Has A New Vision About Francis Grateful for a future with a revived Francis, Mary considers signing away her claim to the English throne, and staying in France forever. Catherine learns that Nostradamus has returned — with a new vision involving Francis’ fate. Plot King Francis finds Mary Stuart praying. Mary is at peace with her mother's death because that means Francis gets to live. Delphine doesn't want to stay at court. Sebastian wants her help capturing the murderer still at large. She agrees to stay and help when Bash tells her that their bond is greater than any binding ritual she may have performed. Sir Nicholas expresses condolences for the death of Marie de Guise and tells Mary that Queen Elizabeth wants to make peace. Elizabeth will drop her attempts at conquest in Scotland if Elizabeth will sign away her claim to the English throne. Francis finds Catherine in his private chambers having the room redecorated. Now that he is healthy once again, she wants the two of them to concentrate on producing an heir. Francis uses his new lease on life to teach Mary how to sail on the boat he built during his sickness. He doesn't want her to abdicate her claim to the English throne but she believes it is a way to save both of their countries. Nostradamus visits Catherine to tell her that the fight to become Regent may not be over and that Francis' life is still in danger. She wants Nostradamus to warn Francis but he believes it will be better received if the news comes from his mother. Mary and Francis sign Elizabeth's peace treaty and send Sir Nicholas back to England to procure Elizabeth's signature. Francis is called away by Catherine. Catherine informs Francis of Nostradamus' prophecy and warns her son that he is still in danger. Something ominous remains his his future, so she begs him not to leave the castle. He refuses and whisks Mary away on a trip to Paris to celebrate his health and their life together. Catherine sees something concerning in their departure. While on their journey to Paris, Francis bristles when Mary speaks of fate. To distract him, she suggests a detour. Francis and Mary make love in the woods while Bash takes Delphine to investigate the site of the most recent murder. She feels rage and evil in a clearing and the two enter a barn where they find a secret room where the killer has jars of human hearts stored in vinegar on a shelf. While they're inside, the killer returns, but he manages to escape. Mary returns to the carriage to retrieve lunch, leaving a mostly naked Francis behind to rest. On her walk, Mary is accosted by assassins. Francis goes in search of his wife and finds the tree from Nostradamus' prediction. He also finds Mary and begins fighting her attackers, killing one of them in the process before being injured by another. He is almost overcome by the assassins but manages to rally his strength and fight back, killing another. After the battle, Francis collapses. Francis dies after telling Mary that he hopes she will learn to love again. Catherine receives word from Bash that Francis has died in the woods on the way to Paris. She and an entourage of palace guards travel to the spot where Francis fell and find Mary by his side unable to leave. Catherine comforts her daughter-in-law as Bash and the guards carry Francis' body back to the castle. Nostradamus looks on as the pieces of his vision come together. Mary visits Sir Nicholas believing Queen Elizabeth is behind Francis' death. He assures her this is not the case, but she finds and burns the treaty anyway. With Greer and Lola by her side, Mary attends Francis' funeral. Bash places Francis' crown and sword on his brother's coffin and takes a place beside Mary. Narcisse pays his respects and tells Mary that the assassins were Scottish Protestants who saw Marie de Guise' death as an opportunity to seize power. She knows Elizabeth was not behind the attack after all and orders the assassin hanged. Sir Nicholas begins plotting during Mary and France's moment of weakness. Catherine invites Nostradamus to return to court to serve as her private counsel, but he refuses, offering a parting prophecy instead. If Catherine is to secure a position as Regent, she will need Mary's help. - TVFanatic Quotes Nicholas: We may be the enemy, but I am not without my manners. Nicholas: However you don’t even have children yet. Queen Mary: Elizabeth is not even wed! Nicholas: The fact that she’s choosy doesn’t mean she won’t be. And when she gets married she could be pregnant like that. King Francis: Be honest. There was a small part of you the covered the regiant wasn’t there. Queen Catherine: It’s a good job for anyone who’s always right, to be sure, but as it turns out, many people quite despise me. Queen Catherine: For what is France without my Francis. King Francis: You did it! Queen Mary: No, you did it! King Francis: Well, that’s not how I’ll remember it. King Francis: Well, I suppose you’ll have to settle with being the Queen of two nations, not three. King Francis: You cannot keep me in a cage. Even one built with love. Queen Mary: I always knew we would be wed. Even when I first retuned. King Francis: Did you now? Queen Mary: Ever since I caught your eye, watching me dance with my ladies at your sister’s wedding. Feather’s falling from nowhere. King Francis: Well, I’m sure my mother ordered them. King Francis: We were meant to be happy, and we were. But I have another fate. King Francis: I see such beauty. Such beauty you have brought me...You must wed again. You must love again. Queen Mary: I can’t. I will never, I will never love anyone, the way I love you. King Francis: I pray to God that you do. Queen Catherine: That isn’t Francis, he’s gone. Queen Mary: I can’t let him go. Queen Catherine: Let him go, and hold on to me. Queen Mary: This is not how we were suppost to go to Paris. We were suppost to dance under the stars. Nostradamus: Only with the Queen of Scots' help, will you finally rule France. Good luck. And may you live a long life, God willing. Queen Catherine: Your love, it gave him so much joy, and that's what you must remember. Notes * Marie de Guise, James Stuart, Queen Elizabeth and John Philip were all mentioned but do not appear. * Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding, and other scenes from the Pilot were shown and referenced. * Mary Stuart sinned her name, 'Marie' in the French spelling for the first time, she historically continues this for the rest of her life. * Nostradamus' first prediction from the series came true. Pilot Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Two Unseen Farmers - Five Scottish Protestants - King Francis Trivia * The episode title and synopsis were released on October 22, 2015. * This marks Rossif Sutherland first appearance of Season Three. * Charlie Carrick has been upgraded to 'Main Cast' * Rachel Skarsten, Jonathan Keltz, Rose Williams and Charlie Carrick were all credited, but do not appear. * Both Adelaide Kane and Toby Regbo had to learn calligraphy, and that is their real handwriting shown on-screen when signning the Peace Treaty with England. * This marks Toby Regbo's final appearance of the series. Historical Notes * Queen Mary was indeed a direct descended of King Henry VII, and was King Henry VIII's great-niece. * King Francis died on 5 December 1560 from Syncope. One month shy of his 17th birthday. * Mary was shown signing her name 'Marie' on the English Treaty, however, she had always signed her name in the French spelling since she was a child. * Mary, Queen of Scots briefly met her future husband, Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley in February 1561 when she was in mourning for King Francis II. Darnley's parents, Lord and Lady Lennox, who were Scottish aristocrats as well as English landowners, had sent him to France ostensibly to extend their condolences while hoping for a potential match between the two. * Mary returned to Scotland on 19 August 1561, after King Francis' death when she was 18 years old. Gallery Promotional Images - In A Clearing 1.jpg Promotional Images - In A Clearing 2.jpg Promotional Images - In A Clearing 3.jpg Promotional Images - In A Clearing 4.jpg Promotional Images - In A Clearing 5.jpg Promotional Images - In A Clearing 6.jpg Promotional Images - In A Clearing 7.jpg Promotional Images - In A Clearing 8.jpg Promotional Images - In A Clearing 9.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Nick Lee | colspan="2" | Nicholas |- | Alexandra Ordolis | colspan="2" | Delphine |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | T.J.McGibbon | colspan="2" | Young Girl |- | Mathew Taylor | colspan="2" | King's Guard |- | Matt Cassidy | colspan="2" | Royal Guard |- Videos References Category:Episode Category:Season 3